Stockholm x Version 1
by AliceAD
Summary: Not for minors! Alice has been taken as a prisoner after failing to defeat the Jabberwocky. Tarrant saves her, but not before a certain knave has had his way with her. Noncon Stayne/Alice, bondage.


**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, Noncon, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Stayne / Alice (slight / Tarrant as well)  
**Genre:** Angst/Crime /Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**AU: **So this is my response to Alice_Kink:

_Noncon Stayne/Alice, bondage, Hatter rescues her._

**AU:** It's also the first time I'm writing bondage stuff xD So please be gentle to me for I've had to look things up to write this fic (wikipedia). If this fic isn't to your taste you might want to browse my livejournal or Fanfiction account. Or you could always leave me your request and I'll try to please you by writing especially for you (yay!). I'm thinking of writing another version of this story and also to perhaps expand this one. But time will tell. Now, let's get this story started.

* * *

**Stockholm:**

* * *

_Time was mad._

She knew the hatter would come and rescue her. He would come and save her like he had done before. He had his own ways. Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tarrant had always been her best friend in Underland. She trusted for him to be her hero.

**I**

He grinned widely. Finally he had her at his mercy. With each step he came closer to her and could see how she wanted to shrink and back away. But she couldn't. He placed his gloved hand on one of the straps that held her neatly in place.

"My _dear_ Alice." His voice was a low murmur and his dark eye filled with lust. Alice trembled slightly against the bonds which hurt her wrists and her ankles. She wanted to scoot aside but she was tied and shackled in a way that she could not move. She looked up at the knave in fright. He licked his lips as his predator gaze rested upon her. "Our champion." He said in a mocking voice, making Alice feel even smaller than she actually was.

The queen had gotten her hands on her. She was her normal size again. She was also defenseless. Alice normally wouldn't go down without a fight. But she was tired of the battle against the Jabberwocky. _'Sometimes I think as much as six impossible things….'_ She smiled at the irony of it. _'I can slay the Jabberwocky.'_ With that sword she had been carrying? _'It was impossible_.' Even now as she relived the battle within her mind she could hear the hatter's voice as he soothed her. 'Only if you believe it is.' Had she believed that it was impossible to slay that creature? Was it her own fault that she was now locked up in a dungeon within the Red Queen's castle?

"Alice?" The rough voice of the knave sounded through her prison but she ignored him. She tried to imagine how Tarrant would comfort her.

"Alice." The voice was more stern now and demanding. When Alice didn't look up at him, and kept staring in front of her, the knave forcefully took her chin in his fingers and jerked her face up so that she had to look at him. His eye studies her dreamy gaze. It was clear the girl was trying to block him out. She was trying to block out reality and it angered him. He wanted her to see him.

"Um!" He used his free hand to squeeze her arm hard. Her hands were trapped behind her back, neatly tied together by bandage cuffs. Her neck was adorned with a collar which had a shackle attached to the wall, her legs were tied together by ropes. She yelped at his hard squeeze and he grinned as she opened her mouth. 'Such a pretty face,' He couldn't help but to think, 'such a pretty girl to ravish.' Immediately he became aware of the throbbing sensation between his legs. He had been suffering from a hard-on for days on end, ever since this girl had appeared. She looked up at him, her eyes clearer now.

"From Umbridge." He mocked her as he let go of her chin. Her gaze immediately darted back to the floor and he felt angered again. Why couldn't she just give him the attention he wanted, which he needed. Suddenly he backhanded her forcefully and she looked up at him again but this time in shock. 'Why had he just done that?' She thought she'd been wise not to say a word. That way she couldn't defy or anger him. 'Right?' Apparently she had been wrong and she looked at him with huge innocent eyes, pleading for an explanation as to why he had hurt her.

Stayne could only feel his erection grow harder and becoming painful even within his tight leather trousers. He would get his way.

'She'll learn to please me.' He grinned maliciously. 'Oh yes, You'll become mine, Alice.'

He slowly let his hand wander down to unbutton his pants. Alice's eyes grew wide as realization hit her about what he was planning to do.

"No, no, no!" She yelled at him. "Keep them on." But Stayne just threw his head back in laughter and slid down his pants, his member bopping into freedom gracefully, and with that earning a sharp intake of breath from Alice who looked at the display in fear. Stayne grinned down at her.

"Little Alice," He traced a finger past her cheek but she looked away. He huffed irritated at her action and took her chin between his fingers again to force her to look at him. His member was now incredibly close to her face and Alice's eyes grew large at the sight of the engorged piece of flesh.

"Yes, you're too small, Alice. It'd be much easier for you if you'd been a bit 'larger', _dear_." Alice felt slightly nauseous at the kind tone of his low humming voice. She knew his intention, for it was not difficult to guess, and didn't want any such thing to happen. Yet the knave had her trapped and gently stroked his thumb past her lips.

"Open up." He knew he couldn't hold himself for much longer. Alice kept her mouth tightly shut, just like he expected. It was such a pathetically little mouth as well. He was certain she'd give him pleasure if she'd use it. It made him wonder about the opening between her legs. Would it be just as small as he imagined? He run his hand into her hair gently, his fingers brushing up and down her scalp several times before suddenly yanking her by the hair. Her head was tugged backwards in the motion and her lips parted as she cried out as an impulse. Stayne took advantage of the situation and pushed forward. The tip of his penis rubbed against the girl's tongue as he dared to go in even deeper. He grunted at the feel of her mouth around his hardened shaft. It was enough to make him go mad. His grip on her hair tightened and he slowly started to guide her head up and down his shaft. He could hear Alice make small choking sounds each time he thrust into her. She was doing her best not to choke on his engorged member.

Her eyes closed as she prayed she'd be somewhere else, but the knave noticed this and yanked her hair hard again. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him pleadingly. Stayne could feel his balls tighten at the sight of her.

"Are you so eager for my seed, little bird." Alice didn't understand where he'd gotten that idea and wanted to shake her head. But his grip disabled her from moving her head and she had no other choice but to please him. She sucked gently at first, but the harder his thrusts became the harder she sucked on his flesh. She figured that if she could please him now it'll all be over soon. And then the hatter would appear and rescue her. She's still be the same Alice, untainted. Only with this bad experience that she would try to forget with all her might.

The taste of the knave was salty. He had started to sweat and she could smell the scent of his arousal. She had her eyes opened still, because he was looking down at her and she didn't want him to hurt her again by pulling at her hair. She focused her gaze on his eye patch rather than his good eye. She didn't want to see the lust in it as he was ravishing her. It was humiliating enough as it was and she was feeling joyful when she heard his breathing turn ragged and her name escape from him as a moan.

"Alice."

Not Um from Umbridge or the supposed-to-be-champion who failed her task. She was Alice again. His pace quickened and he kept grinding his hips. A grunt escaped him as he could feel his release was near. Alice noticed the change and prayed that he'd be finished soon. Little did she know how it would be like if he would. It was improper in her time to talk about sexual activities and what the knave was doing to her was one of these things that was never to be discussed. Stayne watched as Alice was looking up at him. Her eyes started to turn dreamy again and he could only imagine what she was thinking of. But he was too much occupied with his own feelings and he bucked against her hard before he reached his orgasm. He held Alice's head still. She wanted to pull away, shocked at the feel of warm fluids entering her mouth, but couldn't because of his strong grip on her. She was squirming to get away from him but couldn't because of her restraints. He smirked down at her. His voice was husky. "Good girl, swallow every drop." Alice did as she was told. The taste was salty and acidic.

Alice looked up at him, relieved that he finally slipped out of her mouth. He bend forward and she flinched, afraid for his next move. But he only flicked out his tongue to lick up the trace of sperm that had escaped her mouth and had trailed down her cheek. He licked his lips as he looked at her again. Alice found the image of the knave licking his own semen strangely exciting but her feelings were easily replaced for fear as he roughly took her wrists in his large hand. He grinned lustfully at her as she yelped in fright. Stayne had loved the feel of Alice and was determined to get more of her. He could see her unwillingness and didn't bother to ask for her to get on her hands and knees. Instead he took the rope that held her legs together and readjusted it, tying Alice into a hogtie. He placed the ropes around the hook that, conveniently, was on the ceiling, placing Alice on her knees.

A vertical hogtie.

He grinned as he tore he clothes apart, hearing her cry out for mercy with each and every piece he tore off, until he had left her naked and admired the view content. Alice's voice was hoarse from all the pleading and tears had started to run down her face. She was certain that she hated this man more than she could ever hate anyone else. Stayne grinned at her.

"Oh, Alice, don't you like the way I play?" Alice shook her head, at least attempted to, and pleaded for him to stop. "Please, Stayne, please don't." But the knave had other plans in mind. She could hear his footsteps as he walked away from her. Alice fell silent. What was he going to do? Surely he wouldn't leave her in this awful position? She pitied herself. Her favourite dress had been torn to pieces and she was tied up, hanging from the ceiling, uncomfortably on her knees. The rope was tied in such a way that it was pressing against her breasts but not covering them. Her wrists had been tied to her ankles and she sniffed sadly. Then she could hear the footsteps of the knave again, knowing he had returned. She tried to turn her head when she felt his arms as he placed something over her head. Stayne adorned her with a ball gag. The ball was pressed into her mouth.

"This'll keep you quiet, my _dear_. Now you shall learn how to enjoy a man." Alice cried softly and tried to plead for him to stop again, but her cries were now muffled. The knave had removed all his clothes and placed his hands on her hips. The tip of his penis was pressing against her entrance and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. His breath tickled her skin and she shivered within her restraints.

"Love me, Alice, and I won't tie you up."

If only she had been willingly. Without a warning he entered her hard in one deep thrust, making her cry out as fresh tears started to stream down her face. Stayne's hands had found their way to her breasts and he was plucking her nipples roughly. His tongue licked down her neck. His hands squeezed her breasts hard before roughly massaging them and tweaking her nipples once more. He took up a steady pace, pumping her hard and with little care for her well-being. His eye was closed and his breathing unsteady. She felt _so _good. Her walls were squeezing him madly. Did this girl know what her body was doing to him? He moaned her name. "_Alice_." It was a soft and husky moan and easy to miss. Alice didn't hear it as she was distracted by the pain soaring between her legs. She could hear the smacking wet sounds of their bodies as they met. The blood of her lost virginity and their sweat helped him slide in and out of her until her body eventually started to respond to him and her juices mingled with his. One of his hands was now clutching her breast as the other had settled upon her hip again. She could feel his strong grip on her thigh as he increased his pace. Alice didn't want the intruder inside of her, but the ball gag made it impossible for her to protest. He kept pounding her until he felt his orgasm was close.

Alice tried to turn her head to look at him. He had suddenly stopped moving. When she managed to turn her head she could see a lustful grin on his face and felt her spirits drop. He slid out of her to unhook the rope from the ceiling. Alice fell down onto the floor, now lying on her side. She looked up at him with those pretty eyes of her again. Stayne could feel his member throb for her. Alice, however, could now see his enlarged member and how it throbbed with the pulsing of his veins. She could see how his penis was covered in their juices and was alarmed at the sight of its length. Stayne grinned down at her.

"Don't worry, _lady_ Alice." He sat down upon his heels next to her, leaning his head forward to lick from her ear to her shoulder before suckling the skin there. "You and I are not finished yet."

Somehow this made Alice feel the panic rise inside of her again and she started to squirm under his touch. But he kept her still again and turned her. His attention was focused on her ropes again and he untied her legs. Alice felt too weak to fight him off and her attempt to kick him was feeble. He easily caught her legs and spread them wide. Her wrists were still cuffed behind her back, making her position uncomfortable. The chain that was attached to the collar around her neck luckily enough gave her a bit more freedom in her new position than it had done before. Stayne looked down at her meaningfully. She could do not much more than to look at him in fear. He drove into her again, burying himself all the way. She arched her back. He'd been inside of her before but not as deep as he was now. He moaned and she flinched as he sank himself into her, again and again. It didn't take long before he was slamming into her hard. Stayne knew he wasn't able to keep his orgasm at bay any longer and, with one more stroke, he buried himself to the hilt. His seed seeping into the young girl underneath him. Alice closed her eyes and tried to think of pretty things. She wanted to ignore the feeling of his cum entering her. She wanted him to leave her.

**II**

Stayne felt pity for her, if only just a little. After all he had gotten what he had wanted to have. Alice complied to his wishes. He only needed to threaten her with the ropes and she would obey easily to his commands. Though he'd only taken use of her pretty little mouth. He wanted Alice to recover from her soreness before he would claim her flower again. But he was proud to have her trained in only three days time. She was much easier than he had expected her to be. As he bowed to the Red Queen, who had no idea of his activities at night in the dungeon of their prisoner, and promised her that he would arrange things for her, he left the throne room to visit his most favourite prisoner of all. She was sitting hurdled into a corner of the room. She was still wearing a collar.

Alice sighed. One of the guards had engraved Stayne's name and initials onto a tag which was attached to the collar around her neck. After the knave had taken her some three days ago all the guards knew of his conquest. She wondered what the Red Queen would do if she would find out. Alice flinched at the thought. She could hear his footsteps approach and prepared herself for another blow-job. She was grateful he hadn't tied her up like the first time again. Strangely enough she began to like Stayne. He was the only person that would visit her and the fact that he wouldn't tie her up if she cooperated seemed to make her like him instead of disliking him. It was as if something was going wrong inside her brains. As if something had been messing with her mind. Three days ago she stated that she would hate this man forever. Now she felt he was being generous by not tying her up.

Stayne entered the dungeon and with a few forceful strides came to a halt in front of her. "Alice." She looked up at him, expectation readable in her eyes. He made her help him to undress and after that told her to sit on hands and knees. The expected blow-job did not occur, he would enter her vagina instead. Alice slowly started to get used to his visits. Whenever she was not behaving as he wanted her to he would tie her up and take her hard. Whenever she obeyed him meekly he'd still be rough but he'd leave her room to move and wouldn't gag her so he could hear her cries of pleasure.

Because it was true that Alice started to like what the knave was doing to her. Her body started to become accustomed to his treating of her. Within her dungeon she could not distinguish day from night. The knave's visits had started as nightly visits, which was the way Alice would count her time trapped within the dungeons. But soon Stayne found himself unable to stay away from her for long. And he would visit her several times, even during the day. Alice lost track of time.

It seemed unfair to her.

Time had turned against her as only a month or two had passed. She silently had grown used to Stayne. He would protect her from losing her head, she would please him or be punished by him personally. Somewhere inside her mind she could hear a little voice telling her that life wasn't so bad. She had lost her identity as the champion who would slay the Jabberwocky and as the infiltrating Um from Umbridge. But she was still Alice, even more so than she'd ever felt before. It was Stayne who told her who she was, who called her by her name and told her about the lovely _tight_ Alice. It was Stayne who would tell her how _little_ Alice was a good girl, not bad. It was Stayne who told her that she belonged to him. For Alice was perfect the way she was to him, even with her flaws. He knew how to tell her what was wrong with this Alice and why it wasn't a bad thing. She was too small but that made her feel nice. She was too weak to fight him but that made her obedient. He could still see the spirit and her fire, but as long as she would allow him his wishes he would let her keep that fire. He would even tell her she still had some spirit left. But above all he wanted Alice to please him.

His _little_ Alice.

**III**

Light hit her face and she opened her eyes. Light? She sat up straight. The shackles that had held her to the wall were gone. They had been removed because of her submissive behaviour. Only the collar with the tag had remained. She looked around her and noticed that her cell had a window which she had never seen before. It was barred and she would have been unable to escape through it anyway. She sat back again and rubbed her own arms. A slight breeze could be felt and since she wasn't clothed it caused for her to get goose bumps. It was cold. She shivered and looked at the window. Why was it there? That was when she noticed the straw that had been covering the small window. Someone had intentionally blocked her view. She blinked as her mind stopped at that thought. It was as if something inside her mind automatically blocked her thoughts from running wild for if she would have continued thinking upon this subject she would have come to the inevitable conclusion that it had been Stayne who had blocked her daylight. He had taken away her view to the world to disorientate her and win her over. But her mind wouldn't let her thoughts come that far and she just stared blankly at the window while she cuddled herself.

"Psst, Alice?" It was a familiar voice. In all the time she had spent within the dungeons she'd never given up hope. There was no doubt. He had come to rescue her.

"Tarrant?" She sat up on her knees and tried to peer out of the window. The only thing she saw move was a hat. "Don't worry, Alice. We're getting you out." A smile played on her lips at the honesty in his voice.

"I'll wait." It wasn't as if she could escape on her own, was it? She could hear a pleased chuckle of the hatter before his footsteps echoed into the distance. She was on her own again and this time shivering from the cold breeze that had entered the dungeon. Yet she was determined to take her delight in watching the rays of sun that slowly started to grace her darkened cell. The first sign of day she had had for months.

It took a while before the hatter had reached her like he had promised. Mallymkun used her pin-like sword to open the door to her cell. When Alice looked up at the hatter she could see how his smile faded as soon as he had entered her cell. The joy for rescuing Alice had been replaced by fear and sadness at the sight of her and he kneeled down next to her. The girl was naked and covered in bruises. He traced his hand on her delicious thigh and noted how a hand-shaped bruise was covering her hip. Someone had hold her there. He shyly looked at her legs and up to her breasts. He noticed how she had biting marks on her shoulder and neck. He wanted to ask her who had done this to her when he noticed the collar around her neck. Tarrant took the tag between his fingers and read the name on the plate.

"I. Stayne." His eyes turned their golden colour again as he felt anger and jealousy rise within him. Alice had been quiet. The happy expression turning into a morbid one on the hatter's face had been enough for her to keep still. She had allowed him to study her. There was no need in trying to cover herself up. She did feel embarrassed that he had to see her naked like this, but there wasn't much she could do about it. And after all, he was her best friend and only here to help her. It was only fair that he could examine her if that was what he pleased to do. Now his eyes changed and his expression became swarthy, like it had done so many times before when he had completely lost it. He was studying the tag attached to her collar. Alice had never taken notice of it. She knew it was there but she had never attempted to read it.

'I. Stayne.' Alice could hear the hatter's words echo inside her head. She had never wondered about the knave's name. It had never been an issue. As long as she pleased him and did what he asked of her she'd be all right. For all she know Stayne might have been the knave's first name instead of his surname. Now she wondered what the 'I' stood for.

The hatter's expression turned even darker. Large black circles had appeared underneath his eyes and his cheeks coloured a bright pink. Alice flung her hands around his neck and hugged him close in an attempt to calm him down. She managed to succeed in catching his attention. But the hatter's control had already slipped away for most part.

"Alice." He growled in his Outlandish accent. "I'll kill him." Alice felt shocked. She'd become so used to Stayne as the only person she'd see that she had started to care for him. She really wanted to get out of this cell, but if she wanted for Stayne to die was another issue. She wasn't sure. Somehow the little voice inside her mind said 'no.'

"Tarrant, please let us get out of here." Tarrant closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to calm down and regain control over his darker self, but he found it incredibly hard to do so. And the feel of Alice's breasts pressed against his chest wasn't helping him either. He could feel how his little hatter started to beg for attention. To think that Alice was hugging him. How her naked body was pressed against him. His hand slowly slid down her back to settle upon her buttocks. He gently squeezed the flesh there and earned another yelp from Alice.

"Hatter, we need to get out of here, now." She urged him. Why wouldn't he listen? Why wasn't he changing back into his more reasonable self? Alice was confused. She could hear Mallymkun squeak in the hallway. The dormouse had been figuring as a guard and apparently someone was approaching. Alice tried to push Tarrant away from her but he wouldn't budge. "Please, Tarrant." She begged him. "Let us go now." But he kept her in a firm embrace.

His voice was gently and slurring. "I'm s-so s-sorry, A-Alice. I-I can't c-control." He couldn't finish his sentence for his dark self had taken full control again. He wanted to feel Alice and to claim her as his own. But behind him a figure had appeared in the doorway and they could hear a man clear his throat. "Enjoying yourself, Hatter?"

Alice looked up, clearly distressed by the whole situation, only to meet the heated gaze of Stayne. The knave stood with his arms folded in front of his chest and leaning against the door pillar. The sight of his precious little Alice in the arms of the hatter made him snap. What was the ginger man doing inside of the dungeons? He wasn't allowed to touch Alice nor see her, especially not now that she was undressed. And was the hatter groping her? Stayne gave the man in front of him the most deadliest stare of all. The hatter slowly turned his head around to face the knave. Stayne could feel his heart pounding inside his chest at the sight of the hatter's face. The man clearly had lost all control as his eyes were like gold and his expression radiated danger. "You!" The hatter growled in his Outlandish accent. "I'll kill ye!"

Stayne smirked at him. "Oh, I'd like to see you try. For I believe you're touching something that's mine." Tarrant stood up again, pushing Alice behind his back as he did so, and took a step forward to the knave. "She's not an object."

"She's not yours." The knave retorted with a grin. At that the hatter flung himself at the knave, sword drawn, only to be toppled over. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and the knave laughed. He called out to the guards. "Bring the mouse to her own cell. And cover the window again of this one. It's much too chilly in here." His voice was smooth and Alice could feel how she became wet again just by listening to him. She carefully looked up at the knave, uncertain about what he was going to do next. He stared back at her, his foot pressed onto the hatter's back, holding him down efficiently. The hatter's sword had been picked up by another guard of hearts and had been removed from the scene. The deadly glare of the knave was enough to alarm her as he bend over the hatter. If she wouldn't act now he would hurt him.

"Stayne?" Stayne looked up at the source of the sweet voice. It had been his Alice, of course. She hardly ever called him by his name. "What does the 'I' stand for?" She was holding her tag and looked at her most innocent up at him. He could feel his heart flip and his member grow hard. His attention shifted from the hatter to his girl. "Alice." He growled in a low husky voice as he stepped closer to her. Then he called for the guards to lock the hatter away safely.

"Ilosovic." He explained to Alice, as step by step he advanced on her. His hand gripped her shoulder hard and he pushed her onto the floor.

"You've been a naughty little girl, Alice." His voice was silky as he raised his hand to show her the ropes. "You let yourself be touched by him." He licked her neck and moved on top of her, pressing her against the cold floor.

"You'll never let yourself be touched by anyone else except for me, is that understood?"

Alice nodded in fear.

**IV**

The knave had her tied up again and was rough. He wouldn't spare her as he punished her for the crime of letting the hatter get too close to her. Alice cried silently while the knave left her cell. He had left her bruised and in agony. But her mind was confused. He had chanted a mantra to her, repeated over and over for her not to allow anyone else to touch her and how much he loved her.

She brought a hand up to her face.

What had this man done to her that she felt so little. Where had her muchness go? She knew the answer although she didn't want to admit it. He had become her muchness, and she needed him to be close.

The night was cold but because the window had been barred again Alice didn't notice. In the early morning the door to her cell was forced. She found herself being offered a dress and saw how Mallymkun and Chessur guarded her door. Tarrant, who had managed to escape his own cell and free Mallymkun, offered her his hand to take her out of the prison. She looked at his hand and, without grabbing it, rose to her feet. She excused herself. "No, thank you. I can walk alone." For fear that Stayne would know and punish her. She belonged to him, and to him only.

In the morning mists they escaped into the woods.


End file.
